Your smile lights up the world
by Tsuna69
Summary: BOYXBOY warning VAmpire fic: Mukuro moved into a manison where Tsuna used to live. Mukuro enters a room which is filled with Tsuna's family and he gets attracted to Tsuna smile. Lancia is looking after Mukuro and he sees and the pictures and is in shock seeing that face but lancia smile fades from mention his name. Lancia tell Mukuro what happened in the past about. Tsuna Returns.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

"Mukuro-sama, we're here." Said the tall man with spiked out, slice black hair with dark circles under his eyes.

"Is this is it? A young boy stepped out of the black car and stared at the mansion in front of him, this place would be the place he would be living from now on.

"That's my home!

Mukuro turned around quickly.

"Did you hear that Lancia? Lancia turned toward Mukuro.

"Hear what?

"I'm sure, I hear somebody say something."

Lancia patted Mukuro's head and smiled." I'm sure you are just tired from the long ride."

Mukuro wondered around the huge mansion. It was so big and he wonders how anybody could live in such a place. He wondered why he was living here now. While he was exploring the house and open a room that had pictures of a little boy a bit younger than him and his family. The little boy had a smile that lite his face with a smile too.

"Mukuro-sama! Lancia came running finally finding his master after two hours of searching the mansion.

"Lancia." Mukuro smiled." Mukuro pulled out a picture and showed it to Lancia. "Who is this? Mukuro pointed to the boy on the picture. Lancia was shock to see that there pictures were still here after that accident.

"Who is he? Mukuro kept repeating.

"That is…..Lancia started. Lancia couldn't help how happy Mukuro looked while looking at the boy's picture.

"Tell me! Mukuro yelled."

"He is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The smile on Lancia's face stopped when he said that name.

Mukuro notice that and made he upset.

"What is it that makes you upset about him?

Lancia didn't realize he made his master sad because of him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized."

"Tell me about him." Mukuro ordered with a serious look even for a boy his age.

**8 years later**

"Did you drink enough this morning?

"I did, don't worry, I'm not a kid anymore."

Lancia knew that Mukuro was 15 years old now but still he was abit worried about him since 15 years ago when he told Mukuro about the Sawada family he hadn't stops looking at that picture. He always kept it everywhere with him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is about grown up and is 14 by now isn't he since he abit younger than I am."

"He probably is." Lancia replied."

**Flashback**

"Tell me about him." Mukuro asked."

Lancia didn't want to tell him but he was to obey everything his master had order him to do so he told him.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi was a happy boy and he was happy with his family. He had loving parents who he loved so much. They were living in this very mansion. One night the family was invited to a party at his grandfather's mansion. Suddenly a huge blast of dark red flames came toward Tsuna and the two people who saved him were his own parents. They didn't look hurt at all but then when his grandfather and I were taking them home his parents fainted on the floor. The blood started to come out of their faces. All Tsuna did was stare at his parents with tears in his eyes. His grandfather covered Tsuna's face so he wouldn't be able to see them but the boy didn't say a word. After the event Tsuna went missing and his grandfather has looked everywhere for him._

"Lancia." Mukuro said."

"What is it? Lancia asked."

"Is Tsuna and his family like us too?

Lancia nodded his head. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is supposed to be the 10th heir of the Vongola clan but now he has disappeared and his grandfather refused to give it to anybody else.

**End of flashback**

Later that evening Mukuro heard a noise that woke him up and Lancia had woken up from the sound too. They decided to go to where they heard the noise coming from. They headed toward the basement where it was coming from. In the far end of the basement they saw a shadow.

"There's somebody there." Lancia said."

The two went closer and closer where they could finally see the person but his back was faced the opposite direction where he was looking down on two coffins.

"Mama, Papa." He whispered." But that whispered could be heard from the two.

"Who are you? Lancia yelled."

The person turned to face the two. They could only see half of the person's face since it was cover by a mask with eyes on them with a character design. Lancia face when in shock when he saw the face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Lancia said."

"What? Mukuro thought." This is Sawada Tsunayoshi from the picture.

Tsuna stared at Lancia with a fake smile then he looked at the boy who was with him." It seems like you have gotten yourself a family now but you won't be the only one, mine with come back too." He smiled then without a second to lose a flash of light came and when Lancia and Mukuro looked Tsuna was gone.

Lancia." Mukuro said as he turned to face him.

"What? Lancia asked."

"Were you close to Tsuna?

Those words went to Lancia's heart and he knew that he couldn't hide that fact from his family." I was." His smile attracted me." Lancia said." He told me."

Ne, you look scary but I know we will get along.

Come play with me, I'm bored.

I heard I'm getting two younger brothers

I am happy with my family so I hope you find your family too

Lancia recalled those memories with Tsuna smiling at him with a gentle smile that could cure anybody from their sadness but what that boy wasn't the same anymore.

Mukuro didn't like the fact that the boy he adored looking at those pictures had changed so much. He went toward that room filled with pictures when then he heard something fall from the shelf and he saw a book that fell and it opened it to a picture of Tsuna and some other kids and Tsuna looked the happiest of all.

"These kids." Mukuro thought. Mukuro ran out of the room and went to find Lancia. Lancia was on the sofa.

"Lancia! Mukuro called out.

"What is it? Lancia looked surprised when Mukuro shouted his name out of nowhere. Mukuro pointed at the pictures.

Lancia didn't even need to ask. He knew what Mukuro want to ask.

"His friends and Tsuna were really close but they aren't in Japan anymore."


	2. Brother

Mukuro was looking through all the pictures that were left in that room. He notices one girl in the pictures. She had a similar hair style to him.

"I've seen this girl somewhere." He thought then it hit him.

**Nagi…. Ah I mean Chrome Dokuro**

She was a classmate of his at school. A smile light of his face.

"She may know something about Tsuna." He thought.

The next day he hurried to school because he knew that girl is always the first one in class. She barely talks to anybody but she does talk. He was still abit tired from waking up so early. He wasn't used to waking up early just so he could talk to Chrome. Once he entered his class there he saw her sitting beside the window. Mukuro walked toward Chrome and stood in front of her desk.

"Chrome." He said."

"What is it? She said in a quiet voice staring outside of the window.

"You know Sawada Tsunayoshi, right."

Once Chrome heard that name her head moved toward Mukuro. Chrome stared at Mukuro.

"What about him? She asked."

"I want to find him." He said."

Chrome knew where this was going.

"I'm sorry but boss is someone even I don't know where he is." She said."

"I'm sure you would know because you guys are friends since kids, right."

Chrome's eyes twitch.

"And you're not." Chrome said with a serious tone.

After that talk Chrome stopped talking to Mukuro. Mukuro kept thinking about what Chrome said.

**Flashback**

"And you're not."

**End of flashback**

"What did she mean by that?

Later that evening Chrome was walking down a hidden alleyway. She checked if anybody was following her before she entered through. Through the alleyway was a green door, she pulled out her ring and shines it to the door lock and it opened. She entered inside.

"Boss." She said as she entered.

"Chrome." Tsuna said while looking at the papers on his desk.

"He's looking for the answers."

"He is….

"How long are you going to keep it a secret? Chrome asked."

"Until he's ready." Tsuna smiled."

Back at home Mukuro was lying on his bed and was still thinking about what Chrome. Did she mean that he has met Tsuna when he was young too. If he did then how can he not remember?

"She was just joking with me." He thought.

"If I did meet him before I would have remembered it."

"Master! Lancia came running into his room.

"Lancia, you don't need to yell."

"I have some news." Lancia said as he sat beside Mukuro.

"What is it? Mukuro said as he got up from his bed.

"I have bad news." Lancia started….

"What is it? Mukuro yelled."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi friends aren't in Japan anymore well that is what 9th says."

"What! Mukuro looked so disappointed.

"There's more." Lancia continued.

Right after the accident when Tsuna's parents died and Tsuna started acting weird and disappeared his friends also disappeared without a trace.

"What? Mukuro wasn't sure how to look at things anymore. This was going deeper than he had expected.

"I want to see him." Mukuro whispered."

"Why do I want to see him? He thought.

Later that night Mukuro walking in a forest all alone. He was wearing all white.

"Where am I? Mukuro looked around. There were trees everywhere.

"Is anybody there? Mukuro screamed but nobody answered."

"I'm alone." He cried."

Suddenly he saw a light appear and he saw a back of a person. Mukuro started running toward that back but closer he got the farer the person go.

"Please! Mukuro screamed

"Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama…

Mukuro eyes opened and saw Lancia staring at him with a worried expression on his face. Mukuro touched his face and saw the tears that fell down.

"What's this? Why am I crying?

"Are you okay? Lancia asked."

"Yes." Mukuro smiled."

"Thank goodness."

The next day Mukuro was getting ready to go to school when he saw that Lancia had just gotten off the phone.

"Who was that? Mukuro asked."

"I have good news." Lancia said.

"What is it? Mukuro asked."

"That was the 9th and he said Tsuna's brother is still in Japan."

"Brother? Mukuro didn't know that Tsuna had a brother then ran upstairs to that room and looked through the pictures.

"Which is his brother?

Mukuro kept scanning but he couldn't tell who it was.

Lancia came in and picked a picture of a boy with horns on his ears and who was wearing cow shirt.

"This is him."

Mukuro turned around to see Lancia holding the picture of the boy.

"That doesn't look like him." Mukuro wondered.

"Lambo is not Tsuna's real brother but his parents adopted him so Lambo is half vampire like you are."

"How old is he now?

"Like you, Lambo has grown fast since he is also half so he is the same age as Tsuna."

**I want to find him and ask about Tsuna.**

When Mukuro got to class, he notices that Chrome wasn't in class. He thought she was sick but she looked fine yesterday.

"Was it because of what I asked?" He thought.

Why do I want to know about you? Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The next scene changes with a guy with many others and a smirk on his face.

_**So how did everybody like the story so far. I was thinking I should make Mukuro the Uke….what do you guys think?**_

_**Let me know. Also like me how you think about the story so far. **_

_**This idea came up in a dream so i thought i wanna write it. **_

_**Sorry not good at writing.**_

_** I'm trying my best.**_


	3. Find me

Tsuna like always was in his seat. He had his eyes closed.

"Tenth." Tsuna didn't make a sound. The one who was calling Tsuna didn't want to disturbed his boss but he needed to talk to him.

"YO! OCTOPUS HEAD! The loud noise woke Tsuna up in an instant.

"Don't yell me in my ear!

"Hayato." Tsuna called out then he turned to stare at the other person in the room. "Ryohei." Tsuna said."

Both looked shock since Tsuna sounded really angry.

"Is there is a reason? Why I was woken up?

"You see….Gokudera started stuttering his words…

Suddenly the door slammed opened and everybody stared at who was there.

"Tsuna-nii."

"Fuuta, how many times have I told you to not disturb me?

"But Tsuna-nii."

"I'm busy dealing with things now, so go to your room."

Tsuna could see that tears were falling down Fuuta's eyes but as usual Tsuna became cold and didn't care one bit about it.

"Now don't cry Fuuta." Everybody turned and saw Yamamoto who was comforting the Fuuta.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera yelled." They haven't seen Yamamoto for a long time since Tsuna had sent him to do a mission.

"I'll take Fuuta to his room." Everybody looked surprised when they saw Bianchi appear.

After Bianchi left the group looked up at Tsuna.

"What news have you got me? Tsuna said as he stared at Yamamoto.

"You were right, they are after his power."

After that little meeting. The three left the headquarter. Gokudera was heading home but then a hand landed on his shoulder. Gokudera turned around and saw Yamamoto staring at his face which made him blush so he quickly turned away.

"What do you want? Gokudera asked."

"We finally see each other after so long and that's what I get." Yamamoto laughed."

Yamamoto turned Gokudera toward him and stared at him. He had a gentle smile on his face. Gokudera face was redder than ever.

"Don't do this." Gokudera said."

"Do what? Yamamoto asked."

"You always do this." Gokudera was about to say something more than a kiss handed on his lips. After Yamamoto broke the kiss and stared at Gokudera with a smile once again. "I'm sorry I left for so long."

Gokudera and Yamamoto had been in love with each other ever since they were kids. Tsuna knew about this relationship and had told them to keep their work and private life separate. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to a park nearby to talk.

"He's changed a lot." Gokudera said."

"You're right; he's not that little boy we used to play with when we were kids." Yamamoto saw that Gokudera looking so worried so he held onto his hand.

"But he has his reason." Yamamoto said."

"Ahhhhhhh! Mukuro woke up with sweats dropping from his face.

"Another nightmare." He thought.

"Why do I keep having the same dream?

"Mukuro-sama! Lancia came running. Lancia was very worried about Mukuro ever since Tsuna appeared Mukuro had been having this strange dream.

"Lancia." Mukuro said." Lancia looked at Mukuro and saw Mukuro move his hair from his right eye and saw the number six written on it.

"It's back." Mukuro said."

"Why is this happening? Lancia wondered.

Mukuro knew what he must do now. He didn't want to leave Lancia but he had too if he ever wanted to find Sawada Tsunayoshi and find out why he yarn to see him so much and why his right eye started acting up and also those dreams.

"I'm sorry." Mukuro said." He activated his right eye and it glowed. Lancia eyes slowly closed and he fainted to the floor. Mukuro suddenly heard a loud sound.

"Just like that night." He thought. Mukuro hurried and headed toward the basement. There he saw the same Tsuna with the half mask on. Tsuna turned around with an smile on his face. Tsuna was about to disappear.

"Wait! Mukuro called out. Mukuro then recalled his dream." It was you in my dream." Suddenly a tear fell down his eyes. Tsuna walked toward Mukuro and held onto his face and wipe the tear on his face. "If you want to find me, go to the forest of lost dreams." With that Tsuna disappeared.

A red headed boy had just entered Namori with his friends.

"So this is Namori." The boy with glasses said."

"Let's look for Sawada Tsunayoshi." The red headed said as he walked forward and his friends followed right behind him.

In another time and space a blond hair man felt a weird feeling.

"Giotto." Giotto turned to face his friend.

"G."

"You felt it too."

"Yes, something big is going to happen."

**_So what do you think so far. AN idea came up again. IN this story I'm going to have all the characters from KHR show up sooner or later so enjoy. One more thing the last time I said I was going to make Mukuro the Uke but now I'm gonna ask my readers to choose and who ever gets more votes Tsuna or Mukuro wins. Also if you have any suggesting as in coupling let me know._**


	4. My Blood

Mukuro was thinking about what happened last night. Tsuna had told him to find him in the forest of lost dreams.

"Where is that place? Mukuro sighed and then he remembers that right after Tsuna left. He had notice that last time Tsuna had kept on staring at the coffin so he felt curios and opened the coffins. He couldn't forget the images from that night.

"I want to find Tsuna." Mukuro said."

Mukuro got up from his butt and put his hand on his chin and thought some more.

**Flashback**

"That was the 9th and he said Tsuna's brother is still in Japan."

"Brother? Mukuro didn't know that Tsuna had a brother.

**End of flashback**

"Should I go look for Lambo for help or should I go find Tsuna myself." Mukuro thought. He got out of his bed and stood up straight and stared up at the steeling. "I've made up his mind." Mukuro said as he ran out of his house.

Mukuro manage to find some research and was able to find where that forest Tsuna said was. Mukuro entered the forest. The forest gave shivers down his throat." This is supposed to be the forest of lost dreams." He yelled."

Mukuro started to walk inside.

"Boss." Chrome said."

"I know." Tsuna said as a smile appeared upon his face.

"But….

Chrome had known that something else wasn't right.

"He has been followed." Tsuna said." That surprised Chrome; she thought that Tsuna had sense that someone other than Mukuro had entered the forest.

Mukuro felt like he had been walking forever. The kept seeing the same path or so he thought he did.

"Don't tell me I'm lost! Mukuro cried.

"What a pathetic guy? Mukuro looked up at a tree branch and saw a man standing there. He had spiky white hair and light purple eyes. Mukuro also noticed that he also had a purple tattoo under his left eye.

"This is the one who has that power."

"Who are you?! Mukuro demanded.

The man gave a smile at Mukuro." I'm somebody who can make you very happy." Mukuro didn't understand what that man meant.

"Come with me and I will make your wish come true." The man handed his hand to Mukuro.

"Does that mean he will take me to Tsuna? Mukuro thought. Mukuro held out his hand and was about to grab it but then a blast threw the man away. The man got up right after from the powerful blast and a smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't think you would appear so soon." He laughed."

"Don't touch him! Mukuro turned around and saw Tsuna.

"Tsuna." Mukuro said calling him like he knew him so well. When Mukuro called Tsuna by his name he recalled the times when he was young. Mukuro's eyes started to glow once again and a smile appear on his face and fainted. Tsuna caught Mukuro before he fell to the ground.

"His eyes are like just like back then."

"Tenth!

"Clam down." Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Why did you even call him here? Gokudera couldn't understand his boss.

"We need him." That is all that Tsuna said and then he left the room. Tsuna then went to go to where he had kept Mukuro. Mukuro was on the bed still asleep. A knock then came.

"You." Tsuna said."

"Master Dino would like to see you."

"Is that so? Tsuna laughed."

The next day Tsuna gathered his guardians.

"I am leaving to go visit an old relative so I want you all to look after Mukuro."

"Where are you going, boss? Chrome asked."

"Not to worry, I will be back before night falls."

Tsuna headed toward the west side of Japan and to the top of the mountain. There he saw a huge mansion.

"It's been a long time since I've come here."

He entered inside and headed to the main room.

"What do you want? Tsuna asked."

"Tsuna, it's been awhile."

A blond haired man was seated on his desk with a wipe on his right on.

"Ninth is worried about you." Dino said."

"I told him I'm very busy."

"You haven't told Lancia and Mukuro anything right." Dino said as he got up from his seat.

"There are things they don't need to know yet." Tsuna said as he headed to the door. The door opened and a man stood there with short black hair with eyes grey eyes staring at him.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna responded when seeing his face.

"I maybe your guardian but there is also something I must say." He said."

"What is that? Tsuna asked in a not caring way.

"The way you do things have greatly changed." With that said Hibari walked toward Dino and Tsuna walked out of the room.

"What happened to that boy? Dino asked."

Hibari just listened as Dino talked.

"IF only I could bit him to death." Hibari said while remember the times when Tsuna was when he was young.

When Tsuna returned home there was chaos in his headquarters. Everybody were running and panicking everywhere.

"What is the meaning of this? Tsuna asked." Nobody seems to be listening to him.

"What's going one!? Tsuna yelled and threw fire flames on the wall which got everybody's attention.

"Tsuna? You're back." Yamamoto said trying not to panic as well as the others was.

"What is going on?

"It's Mukuro." Chrome said."

"Chrome! Everybody yelled."

Tsuna didn't know what was going on so he headed up to the room where Mukuro was and one of the doctors were trying to give Mukuro some blood but Mukuro refused.

"You may leave." Tsuna said." With that the doctor left.

"Why won't you drink? He asked."

Tsuna notice that Mukuro looked pale and saw the he needed blood.

"You're still a crybaby." Tsuna said as he took a knife from his pocket and cut his wrist. Mukuro watch closely and couldn't look away.

"You want this." Tsuna smiled." He held it to Mukuro." Drink." Mukuro couldn't stop his urges from it. His teeth sharpen and he took a bit of Tsuna's wrist and started drinking. "Good, right." After drinking, Mukuro fell right away.

Later that night there was another meeting again.

"NO doctors or my guardian will give him blood besides me."

"Why is that? Chrome asked."

"He's still my pet, just like I remember. A creepy smile appeared in his face. That smile freaked everybody out even Chrome. A knock was then heard.

"Who could it be now? Tsuna thought." Come in."

A red head boy stood there with three.

"Tsuna." He said."

Everybody was shocked to see him. The tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia and his guardian had appeared.

"What brings you here? Tsuna asked."

**So hows the story going so far. **

**Who else is gonna appear next. **

**What is this secret?**

** FInd out!**


	5. Voice

_**Just to let my readers know Mukuro is shorter then Tsuna in this story and also He will be the Uke.**_

_** To those who don't like the idea sorry but please continue to read this story. I try my best to write this story sorry if my grammar is bad. **_

_**English isn't my first language.**_

"You." The red headed stared straight at Tsuna.

"You went into that mansion didn't you?"

"Nothing less from Enma I see." Tsuna Laughed."

"Why did you go? Enma asked."

"You should know the answer to that.

There was a knock where Tsuna and Enma were talking. Chrome came in with a tray of two cup filled with tea. Before Chrome left she whispered something into Tsuna's ear.

"Enma it was nice talking to you but I have some business to attend to."

"What business?

"Business with my pet." Tsuna smiled."

"Pet? Enma thought looking confuse.

Tsuna headed to his private room the room where he had kept Mukuro. Mukuro was sitting up on the bed with tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? Tsuna smiled." Hearing his voice Mukuro turned toward where Tsuna was. Tsuna started walking toward the bed and sat right beside Mukuro.

"You're not ever going to change about your weak habit are you?"

"Tsuna." Mukuro cried." Mukuro reached out and hugged Tsuna.

"I'm the first person you want to see when you wake up right."

Ever since Tsuna could remember Mukuro had always been attached to him. Tsuna pulled away from the hug and stared at Mukuro's eyes.

"It's still there."

"What is? Mukuro asked."

Tsuna patted Mukuro head." Nothing you need to worry about." Tsuna then felt a cold wind. He stood up and looked around the room and saw the window opened. "It's just you in here." Tsuna then closed the window where the cold wind was coming from then Tsuna went to Mukuro and stared into Mukuro's eyes once again and smiled at him. Mukuro smiled back.

"It's time for me to go back to work."

"I want to go out too." Mukuro said."

"You can't." Tsuna said."

"Why not! Mukuro whined

"You are safer in this room.

"You're treating me like Lancia." Mukuro whispered." Tsuna could hear what Mukuro had said. "I'm not your butler and you will do as I say." Tsuna saw the angry look in Mukuro's eyes and saw tears were forming. Tsuna kissed his eyes." I'll be back." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Tsuna headed toward his office.

"Tsuna-kun!" A voice called out to the young Vongola. In the doorway stood Sasagawa Kyoko a girl he once was very close to. She was in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Why are you here? Tsuna asked as he entered his office and went to his desk and sat on his chair. Kyoko entered the room and place a envelope on Tsuna's desk. Tsuna saw the words on the envelope.

**Marriage Invitation **

"So you're finally getting married." Tsuna smiled." Tsuna wasn't happy about seeing Kyoko so happy go lucky.

"I hope you can make it." She smiled."

"I don't think I will have the time to." Tsuna gave Kyoko an annoyed look.

"Is that so? Kyoko said." Kyoko turned around and headed toward the doorway." I'm sorry to bother you." Kyoko said as she left the office. A tear had fallen down her face.

"I knew you would reject me even those I came to see you in person." Kyoko thought.

"Are you okay? Kyoko wiped her tears away and saw a familiar face.

"Bianchi-san." A smile appeared in front of Kyoko's face.

"I know he is like that but he has reason." Bianchi said as she pulled Kyoko into a hug." Don't worry too much." She assured Kyoko. Kyoko knew Bianchi was right because Tsuna is always Tsuna.

"But?

"What is it? Bianchi asked."

"He changed the same time his parents and Haru died."

"That's true." Bianchi said."

"I want to know one thing." Kyoko said as she pulled away from the hug.

"What is it?

"He never told any of us how Haru died, I want to know but it's better to wait."

"Kyoko, you've become a strong girl." Bianchi said as they walked down the hall.

A knock was heard and Tsuna lifted his head from his desk and saw Bianchi standing there.

"Kyoko left." She said."

"Is that so? Tsuna replied back like he didn't care at all. He started moving his pen and got some work done.

"She asked about Haru." When Tsuna heard that name he stopped moving his pen.

Mukuro had it being locked up. Mukuro saw the window and went toward and opened the window and looked out.

"I could always get through from here but then I have to step on the side and be careful where I step."

"Don't you want to see Tsuna?" Mukuro looked around but there was nobody.

"Who's there? Mukuro asked." He kept looking around the room but he saw nobody but himself.

"You want to see Tsuna, don't you?" The voice said again.

Mukuro became sad when he thought about not seeing Tsuna.

"I want to but Tsuna will get mad if I leave.

"What if he dies and you will never see him again and it's all because you stayed put."

Tears staring forming in Mukuro's eyes." I don't want that! Mukuro didn't care anymore so he went toward the window and outside it. He was careful to step on the rough edge when he got out of the window.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking toward the garden.

"Why has the Tenth kept that Mukuro boy? Gokudera asked."

"Mukuro seem very important to Tsuna."

"If I remember we used to play with him when we were kids." Yamamoto didn't answer Gokudera.

"Hey are you listening?

Gokudera notice that Yamamoto was staring at something.

"That's…..

Gokudera looked where Yamamoto was staring at and was in shock when he saw that Mukuro boy outside the window of the room he was kept.

"What is he doing? Gokudera tried not to panic.

"I'll go get Tsuna, you stay here." Yamamoto said as he rushed to find Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Yamamoto yelled rushing into his office.

"What's with your yelling? Tsuna said."

"It's Mukuro."

"What?

After hearing the details from Yamamoto Tsuna hurried back to where Yamamoto had seen Mukuro. Mukuro was seated outside the edge. Mukuro looked down from where he was. His whole body was shaking.

"I'm scared." He thought.

"Mukuro! Mukuro looked down and saw Tsuna with angry look in his face.

"Tsuna! He cried."

"I told you to stay put."

"But? The voice said you would die if I didn't see you."

"Voice." Tsuna thought.

"He looks scared." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna then notice the shakiness of his body.

Suddenly flames appeared in Tsuna's gloves and on his hair where the bangs were. He flew up to where Mukuro was.

"Mukuro come here." Tsuna said reaching one hand out.

"No! I'm scared."

"These Flames won't hurt you; even if I change I'm still me." Tsuna smiled." Mukuro stood up and jump toward Tsuna. Tsuna caught Mukuro. Tears had fallen down his face and suddenly he fell asleep.

"It's alright now, I will protect you.

Tsuna landed down where Gokudera and Yamamoto were. Tsuna stared toward the two.

"I have a mission for you two."

"Yes Sir! Both said in union.

"Find the bastards who forced Mukuro out there!

Tsuna carried Tsuna back inside the mansion.

"I can't leave him in the same room." Tsuna took Mukuro to his office. He then pressed a hidden red button then the bookshelf opened and a door appeared. He stepped inside taking Mukuro with him. The door then closed as he entered in. Tsuna place Mukuro in the large bed in the middle.

"Who is that voice you heard of?

"Vongola, can you hear me?

"I hear you, Spanner."

"Somebody is here to see you."

"I'm busy right now."

Tsuna didn't want to deal with anybody besides Mukuro right now but then a flash lighting came through. Tsuna then realize who it was that wanted to see him.

"Still uncaring as ever I see."

"Lambo so you finally show yourself after you said you wanted to get away from me." Tsuna laughed." Lambo noticed the boy on the bed.

"Isn't he?

"That's right." Tsuna said as he touched Mukuro's face.

"Why is he here? Lambo asked."

"He came here by his own freewill."

"Is that so? Lambo said nothing caring what Tsuna said.

"There is a reason you came to see me, isn't there." Tsuna said as he walked toward the door to the office. Lambo followed behind.

"Your smart to the bone, aren't you nii-chan."

"What is it? Tsuna asked."

"I need blood."

"You haven't drank."

"I did but I need the flame blood.

"Are you stupid?

"Stupid enough to ask you."

Before they could continue to talk the door started opening.

"Lambo Nii-chan! Fuuta said running toward Lambo and hugging him.

"You sure have grown." Lambo said." Lambo kissed Fuuta on the lips. Fuuta blushed from it." You even grown to be so delicious.

"Lambo! Tsuna yelled." If you want to play do it somewhere else."

"Elder brother is being so mean today isn't he?" Lambo said as Fuuta and Lambo left the room.

"Tsuna-nii is always mean."

"Is that so?

"Fuuta, how old are you now?

"I'm 12 now." Fuuta smiled."

"Is that so?" Lambo thought with a smirk.


	6. The Same

**_Here is it Finally new chapter sorry took so long..._**

**_Hope you like it_**

_"Lambo! Lambo turned around and saw some familiar faces he hadn't seen._

_"Well isn't it my brother's henchmen's." Lambo Laughed."_

_"What are you planning?_

_"Why would you think that?_

_Gokudera was getting anger every time that Lambo open his mouth._

_"Lambo, don't do anything rash." Yamamoto said." Both of them walked away from Lambo._

_Lambo's face turned into a smile and he started to laugh. "What could I possibly do?_

_Tsuna was in his office, he getting some of his work then suddenly he notice a picture falling from the shelves. He picked it up and was in shock. He placed the picture back in the shelve facing the blank side. He sat back down and put his hand on his forehead._

_**Flashback**_

_"Tsuna-san! Tsuna was about to kill the enemy when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Haru jumping toward him. Haru had covered his back and a bullet hit Haru. Suddenly all of his friends arrived and witness tragic event. " Haru! Tsuna cried." Haru touched Tsuna's face. " Tsuna-san, don't cry just be strong and live." Haru smiled then her eyes slowly closed and her hands fell down._

**End of flashback**

_"Dammit! Tsuna Yelled."_

_A knock was the door. "Come in." Tsuna said."_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in._

_"Do you two have some news for me? Tsuna asked."_

_"The energy that we traced belongs to one of the Mafia families." Yamamoto said._

_"Which one! Tsuna Demanded._

_"The Problem is that the mafia no longer exists." Gokudera said."_

_"What are you two saying? How the hell did they do that to Mukuro if they don't exist! Tsuna had it so he went to the other room where Mukuro was kept. Mukuro was lying on the bed. He was sleeping. Tsuna walked toward him and sat on the bed beside Mukuro._

_"Mukuro." Tsuna whispered." Mukuro's eyes slowly opened and stared up at Mukuro. Mukuro's mouth was getting watery._

_"Are you hungry? Tsuna said as he pulled shirt and revel his neck side. Mukuro fangs grew and bit onto Tsuna's neck. After Mukuro was done eating Tsuna wiped his face._

_"You'll listen to everything I say, right." Tsuna said as he touched Mukuro's chest underneath his shirt. "Wait." Mukuro said." Tsuna stared at Mukuro and saw the blush in his face. Tsuna pressed his lips onto Mukuro. Mukuro was in shock and his face was redder. Tsuna released Mukuro after the kiss. "You're really cute." Tsuna smiled."_

_There was a knock at the door again._

_"I guess we can save the rest for later on." He smiled."_

_Tsuna walked toward the door and opened it._

_"What do you want? Tsuna looked annoyed._

_"Why are you being so mean to your own brother?_

_Tsuna turned around and stared at Mukuro. "I'll be back." Tsuna closed the door behind._

_"Say what you want? Tsuna demanded."_

_"You know what I want."_

_Tsuna had this conversion with Lambo before and it was going nowhere._

_"The answer is still no." Lambo didn't like how unreasonable Tsuna was. Lambo grabbed Tsuna from behind and licked his neck. "Stop it! Tsuna yelled." Tsuna punched his brother in the face._

_"I see things haven't changed." Lambo said._

_Lambo remember when they were little he used to lick his brother on his neck a lot and he would always get punch for it._

_"Why do you keep licking me? Tsuna asked angry._

_"Because I love Nii-chan." Tsuna had it; every time is always the same answer. Lambo walked away from Tsuna and headed out the door._

_"Lambo-Nii-chan! Lambo turned around and saw his cute little brother._

_"Are you leaving? Fuuta said in a sad tone._

_"I have to soon." Lambo said."_

_"I don't want Lambo nii-chan to go."_

_"But you have Tsuna nii here."_

_"But he doesn't pay much attention to me."_

_Lambo just thought of an idea in his head._

_"Alright, I will stay longer but you have to promise to play with me."_

_"Yes! Fuuta smiled."_

_"It's almost Fuuta's birthday right."_

_"Yes, I will be 14 soon."_

_"Then I will get Fuuta a good Present." Lambo smiled."_

_Fuuta Hugged Lambo._

_"That Tsuna nii-chan is too busy to even care." Lambo thought._


	7. Still The Same

_**So how do you guys like it so far. More and more to come. Lots more Yaoi to come...**  
_

_**Hope you like this so far. Let me know what you think.**_

_"How long are you going to stay there like a prisoner?_

_"Who's there? Mukuro called out. Mukuro looked around the room but there was nobody it was just like that last time._

_"Are you going to stay locked up?_

_"I'm not locked up! Mukuro yelled."_

_"Is that so?_

_"He's keeping me safe."_

_"He's just keeping you from leaving._

_Mukuro had with whoever he was speaking to. He got out of his bed._

_"I can leave anytime I want! Mukuro yelled." He's eyes began to glow brighter than a huge power came from within and blow the wall apart. Mukuro didn't know why but he left without thinking._

_"I see with a little push." The voice whispered."_

_Mukuro was walking and walking around but he didn't know where he was going._

_"You're no longer a prisoner." That voice came back in Mukuro's head._

_"Who are you? Mukuro yelled."_

_"Me, you will soon meet me." He laughed."_

_"Where am I supposed to go now? Mukuro thought. "I left Tsuna and he is probably mad but I wanted to see the outside since I'm always locked up."_

_Suddenly Mukuro stopped dead in his tracks. "I said Locked up." He thought. Mukuro just realize that he was being locked up. Tears started rolling down his face._

_"Hey." Mukuro called out to the voice._

_"What is it? The voice said. For some reason the voice seemed closer than before. Mukuro turned around and saw a man sitting on some rocks._

_"Are you?_

_"That's right, your highness."_

_"Highness? Mukuro looked confuse._

_"You're the only heir left of the Tensei Clan."_

_"Huh?_

_"You must be mistaken." Mukuro said." The man got off from the Rock and started walking closer to where Mukuro was. He stared at Mukuro and smile at him." I'm not mistaken." He said as he kissed Mukuro's hand. Suddenly Mukuro felt dizzy and his vision was getting bury._

_"Hey…..Mukuro couldn't finish his sentences. He fainted and the man caught him in his arms. " I will take good care of you."_

_Tsuna felt something was wrong so he went to the room where he kept Mukuro. His intuition was right when he got to the room Mukuro was nowhere to be found and the wall was broken and there was hole in the middle. He went to where the hole was. "Did Mukuro do this? He thought. He could feel the power of Mukuro and also of another._

_"Guardians!_

_Each one of his Guardians appeared including Hibari._

_"Find Mukuro! Tsuna yelled."_

_"Yes! All said in union then his guardians left but Hibari._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_"Still calling me that since little." Tsuna laughed."_

_"His powers are powerful."_

_"Yes it is, that's why I kept him hidden."_

_"I will contact with Dino."_

_"That's not necessary."_

_"Why?_

_"I will find him with my own guardians." Tsuna said as he got up and left the room._

_"Even so I still have to report to him." Hibari whispered."_

_"So that's what happened? Dino said."_

_"Yes."_

_"Tsuna is same as always doesn't want any help from us."_

_Dino stared at Hibari then pulled him into a hug._

_"What are you doing?_

_"Well, he said to leave it, right."_

_"True, but I am also one of his guardians."_

_"Even so, stay for a while." Dino said and pressed his lips to Hibari suddenly the door open. Hibari heard it coming so he manage to pull away in time but in doing so he accidently punched Dino in the face._

_"What you two doing? One of the guards came in and notices Dino's face._

_"Nothing at all." Dino said while glaring at Hibari._

_Mukuro's eyes slowly open and he looked around and saw he was in bed but he didn't recognize this place._

_"Where am I?_

_"You're Highness." Mukuro looked around and saw five men standing near him_

_"Who are they? Mukuro thought. Mukuro stared at each one of them then he saw a familiar face the one he saw met yesterday._

_"That's right." Mukuro said." I have to go to Tsuna. Mukuro said as he ran out of his bed. But he was stopped by the five men._

_"We can't allow you to leave." The one with a scar on his right cheek said._

_"What? Mukuro said." This is stupid I am not you're Highness."_

_"You just don't remember that's all." The one with star on his right side of his face said."_

_"Let's introduce ourselves first." The guy from yesterday said. "I am Leo and these are…_

_"Kirino."_

_"Minto."_

_"Orin."_

_"Rin."_

_Mukuro didn't know what to do but he knew that he wasn't able to escape from here so easily. Mukuro suddenly felt pain in his stomach._

_"I'm hungry." He thought." But I don't want to drink anybody's but Tsuna's blood. "I have to stop myself from being hungry." He thought._

_"Tsuna." Tsuna saw Enma near the doorway._

_"Seem like you're guardians are working pretty hard."_

_"I will do anything to find Mukuro."_

_"I can see that you love him."_

_"Love." Tsuna thought." Guess I do."_

_Enma left Tsuna and started heading toward his room and saw Lambo near his room. " Lambo-kun." Enma smiled."_

_"Enma-san, is that you? Lambo looked surprised." I haven't seen you for a long time. Lambo pulled out his hand. Enma was about to shake his hand when he stopped and remember something._

_**Flashback**_

"Enma-san, shake me hand."

"What for? Enma asked."

"No reason just for fun." Lambo smiled." Lambo looking so cute and innocent he decided to shake his hand but regret right after. The hand shake gave his an electrical shock. Enma always fell for Lambo's tricks like the fake frog.

**End of Flashback**

_Lambo notice that Enma stopped and then Lambo smiled." I'm not like that anymore." He said."_

_Enma was still worried._

_"I'm not the little kid anymore." Lambo said." Enma didn't want to but shook his hand and he was right he had changed. "Lambo smirked at Enma. Enma saw then he felt something on his hand. He looked and saw something green and slimly." You tricked me! Enma yelled."_

_"That Lambo." Bianichi said while turning away from the sight._


	8. Only Tsuna's

**_Hows the story going so far?_**

**_Sorry if my writing is bad or grammar but I'm new to writing so bare with me._**

_Enma hadn't been able to sleep these pass days because of Lambo. He was driving Enma crazy. Lambo keeps on pulling pranks on him and Enma wish he could just leave but he had some important matters to do so he has to stay._

_"Damn that, Lambo." Enma thought. Enma peaked through the hole of his room and checked if Lambo was there or not. Enma saw no sign so he opened the door._

_"Enma." Enma's hair went up pretty fast when he heard a voice call his name. Enma turned around with a relief look._

_"Yamamoto and Gokudera." He said._

_"What's wrong? Yamamoto asked._

_"Lambo." Enma said."_

_"That brat still giving you trouble." Gokudera said."_

_"Gokudera, he's a year younger than us."_

_"Still, he's a brat." Gokudera complained. Gokudera remember when they were little how much trouble Lambo gave them._

_"Lambo always used to follow you a lot when we were kids." Yamamoto recalled those times like it was yesterday._

_"That's true." Enma thought but he was always clingy to Tsuna. He always wanted to be with Tsuna and never be apart but now it seemed different._

_"We should head back; we have to look for Mukuro." Yamamoto said."_

_"That's right I heard he went missing." Enma said."_

_Yamamoto and Gokudera went their own way as they left Enma alone standing outside his room._

_"Why have the two brothers not so close anymore? Enma wondered."_

_Tsuna had it being in the office all day so he decided to go and look for Mukuro like everybody else even so he was forbidden to look for him but he didn't care._

_"Ne, his highness looks very pale." Rin whispered to the others. The boys looked at Mukuro and realize Rin was right._

_Minto walked toward Mukuro and stared at him for a while then Minto opened his open." Is something wrong? Minto asked." Mukuro kept his eyes on the sheet on the bed." It's nothing." Mukuro replied. He sounded like he was in pain and everybody felt the pain he felt. "I want to be left alone." Mukuro said. Everybody heard what Mukuro said even if it was so quiet._

_The boys left the room._

_"Something is wrong? Orin said."_

_"Nothing we can do if he wants is to be alone." Minto said."_

_"But, I'm a bit worried." Kirino said."_

_Rin kept staring at the door because he was sure something was wrong with Mukuro._

_Mukuro was alone in the room and his face was getting paler and paler. He lay down on the bed then he grabbed his chest. He tried to control his hungry but it was really hard. "Tsuna." He whispered." The door to Mukuro's room open. "I thought I said to be left alone." Mukuro said without looking. Rin saw Mukuro's chest and saw the blood coming out from him." What were you doing? Rin asked." Mukuro didn't reply back instead he kept silence he felt weak even to talk. "You're hungry so drink my blood." Rin said as he pulled out his blood. Mukuro stared at his arm for a while. It was temping but Mukuro didn't do anything. "I don't want your blood." Mukuro said as he turned the other side of the bed. Rin didn't understand what Mukuro was saying. He was hungry so he should have drank his blood but Mukuro didn't want to. "Are you stupid, you might die? Mukuro gave Rin a smile and whispered." I only drink Tsuna's blood."_

_Tsuna was in the forest when he thought he heard somebody call his name._

_"I'm thinking too much." Tsuna thought._

_"Boss." Tsuna turned around and saw Chrome and Yamamoto walking toward him._

_"Boss, you shouldn't be here." Chrome looked worried."_

_"I'm alright and besides I need to look for him, I can't let you guys do all the work." He said."_

_"Where could he be? Yamamoto wondered."_

_"Chrome? Tsuna said when he remembered something important._

_"What is it? Chrome asked."_

_"Mukuro and you were connected when you guys were little right."_

_Chrome looked confuse for a while and then she thought." It did happen."_

_"Try to locate where he is? Tsuna asked with a smile on his face._

_"Why did we think of this before? Yamamoto asked."_

_"He's close by." Chrome said." Chrome started running and the two followed her afterward. They stopped in a wooded building in the middle of the forest._

_"I can sense Mukuro." Tsuna said. The three walked closer to the building but then arrows came flying at them but they manage to destroy them._

_"Minto-sama, we have intruders." A guard came running._

_"So He has arrived." Minto said with a grin._

_"Tsuna is here." Mukuro mumbled." The boys heard Mukuro saw that name and they didn't like it one bit after all because of him Mukuro didn't dare drink any other blood._

_"Tsuna, go in." Yamamoto yelled."_

_"Go to Mukuro." Chrome said." We will deal with these." With that said Tsuna rushed into the building and went to the room where he sense Mukuro. He quickly opened the door and saw not only Mukuro but saw four guys who looked kind of familiar._

_"It's been a long time, hasn't it." Minto smiled."_

_"Who are…._

_"That's right." Rin said."_

_"Who are you? Tsuna said not caring one bit._

_"Why you! Orin yelled."_

_Yamamoto and Chrome came running in and stood besides Tsuna. They looked at the four guys._

_"They are… Yamamoto and Chrome said."_

_The guys smile realizing they knew who they were._

_"Who are they? Yamamoto and Chrome said in union._

_"You people have no manners remember our faces." Orin yelled."_

_Tsuna stared at Mukuro and saw how pale he looked. Tsuna know there is only one thing that he needed." He hasn't eaten yet." Tsuna thought."_

_"Tsuna! Mukuro called out." He wanted to run to Tsuna but the guys didn't allow him to leave._


	9. Truth

_**Another chapter for all you guys.**_

"I don't like when people takes my things." Tsuna gave a smirk to the enemy. The enemy didn't seem to like Tsuna's attitude, he was acting all great and mighty in front of them. Kirino stared at Mukuro and saw the way that he looked at Tsuna.

"Is Mukuro-sama in love with that bastard? Kirino thought. Mukuro's eyes never moved away from Tsuna it kept looking at him and this made Kirino mad. He moved in front of Mukuro and now Mukuro wasn't able to see Tsuna anymore. Kirino bent down so he could be same height as Mukuro since Mukuro was on the bed.

"What is it? Mukuro asked." Kirino didn't like Mukuro's look in his eyes.

"Mukuro-sama, we are your family."

"Huh." Mukuro didn't like how this was going. Mukuro had recently decided he wanted to leave Tsuna so he could explore but didn't realize what he was getting himself into, although he didn't regret leaving but he felt sad that he was away from Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Mukuro cried." Tears fell down his face.

"You guys hear that." Tsuna said as his flames appeared in his hands. "He's calling to rescue him from the likes of you guy."

"What! Rin knew what Tsuna just said was true even so he didn't want to hand him over to the Vongola.

"I will never forgive you! Rin yelled as he came charging toward Tsuna. Rin hit his fist toward Tsuna and he manage to hit Tsuna.

"Something isn't right." Chrome said." Yamamoto nodded his head.

"Tsuna's letting that guy hit him." Yamamoto sighed." He's still the same no matter what."

"Why is he doing that? Chrome asked."

"Because of he feels it's his fault."

"How can you still be alive? Rin yelled." Tsuna showed no emotions since he was in hyper mood but also because he knew Rin could never kill him.

"He was important to you more than anything." Tsuna said." Rin fists stopped when he heard that.

"Why did he just say that? Rin thought. Rin's fist was going to hit Tsuna again but the fist stopped and went to the ground instead.

**Flashback**

Rin and his twin brother were wondering the woods when they found a brunette boy sleeping in some flowers.

"What's he doing here?

"Shin." Rin turned to his brother and saw the way he looked when he saw the boy sleeping.

"He's so cute! Shin yelled." Rin had a feeling he was going to say that. Shin grabbed the sleeping boy and hugged him tide, the boy finally awoke from the painful feeling.

"Let me go! He yelled."

"Shin." Shin wasn't listening to Rin at all.

The brothers took the boy home.

"What's your name? Rin asked."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled."

Rin couldn't help but smile when Tsuna smiled.

Both brothers then looked at each other.

"I think I'm in love." They said in union.

**End of Flashback**

"We loved you, yet you betrayed us and you killed Shin."

Tsuna turned his flames out and he was back to normal.

"Believe what you want." Tsuna said with a sad tone in his voice. Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's arm and stared at him.

"It's alright." Tsuna smiled." Tsuna snapped his fingers and the guys that were in front of Mukuro got thrown in each side. Mukuro got out of the bed and ran toward Tsuna. Tsuna quickly whispered something in Yamamoto's ear.

"I'm sorry." Mukuro apologized. Tsuna carried Mukuro in his arms." Let's go home and I will feed you."

"Boss."

Tsuna looked at Chrome." Leave them be."

Tsuna disappeared with Mukuro in his arms and Chrome followed behind but Yamamoto stayed behind.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't kill your brother, if you want to know the truth about it come to the mansion and he will tell you the truth." With that said Yamamoto disappeared as well.

"The truth." Rin said."

"Is there a truth behind? Leo wondered in curiosity."

"I'm going." Rin said as he got up." I still do love you either way."

The others got up as well." If Rin is, so am I." All said in union." Rin smiled at the sight of his friends.

Mukuro had finally drank some blood from Tsuna and was feeling well again but Mukuro was back in that same room. Tsuna sat beside Mukuro.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said." Mukuro didn't know why he was apologizing for because it was his fault all of this happened."

"From now on, I will take you outside more often." Tsuna smiled." Mukuro didn't know how to react but his arm went around Tsuna and hugged him as he smiled.

Chrome knocked on the door was a familiar place. The door opened and there stood Kyoko and the moment she saw Chrome, she hugged her. " Kyoko-chan." Kyoko had tears coming down her face.

"What's wrong? Chrome asked."

"The wedding is off." Kyoko cried but Chrome didn't feel like that Kyoko was sad about it.

"You don't really seem sad."

"That's true." Kyoko said as she let go of Chrome.

"You want to talk about it." Chrome asked." Kyoko nodded her head.

Kyoko let Chrome inside the house and they sat in the living room. The house seemed so empty beside the two of them

"I was having second thoughts of the wedding." Kyoko started out. Chrome listened as Kyoko talked about her issue.

"I thought I was still in love with Tsu-kun but who I really loved was Haru." Kyoko cried." Hearing that name again bought memories back to Chrome.

"Haru-chan is watching over us." Chrome smiled."

Tsuna was in his office doing some paper work when a knock was on his door. Tsuna got up and opened the door for once he felt like opening it himself. There stood the guys who had kidnapped Mukuro.

"Seem like you guys decided to come."

"Yamamoto told us the story." Rin said then he pulled out a notepad and Tsuna recognized it.

"You guys saw Yamamoto before coming here." They all nodded their head. "What do you want to do now?

"Let me us work for you."

This wasn't what Tsuna was expecting after they had known the truth.

"Alright."

After the Alright from Tsuna the guys disappeared from Tsuna's sight. Tsuna had told them to see guy with red hair with a bandage on his nose. The gangs were walking when a red head came running toward them.

"Isn't that him? Kirino pointed at the boy. Enma didn't notice the boys in front of him and he fell on the floor.

"Ouch! Enma looked up and saw five guys standing in front of him. Kirino bent down and lent his hand toward Enma; Enma grabbed his hand and was back up on his feet." Thank you." Enma smiled." Kirino suddenly blushed. The boys looked at the sight of how Kirino was reacting and they started to laugh. "Is something funny? Enma asked." Kirino turned toward the guys and hit them on their head with his fists.

"Tsuna said to meet you." Kirino said."

"Tsuna did." Enma said then he stared at the five boys and then he snapped his fingers." You're the five."

Enma started running again." Follow me." He yelled." The five had no choice and followed behind.

Tsuna was on the phone with someone.

"Shino is! Tsuna yelled." Tsuna never liked Shino since for one thing he was so overprotective over him even when Shino was younger then him by two years. Tsuna quickly called Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What is it? Yamamoto asked."

"Don't tell Shino I'm here." Tsuna said as he went to the room where Mukuro was. Tsuna saw Mukuro fast asleep.

"You're sleeping again." Tsuna said as he enters the bed and held onto him. " I wonder if your memories will return of the past." Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes.


	10. Shino

"Where are you going, Tenth? Gokudera asked."

"Anywhere where Shino won't find me or Mukuro! Tsuna yelled as Mukuro and he got into a car.

"I'll be back tomorrow when he leaves."

The car drove away.

"Why doesn't the boss want to stay because of Shino? Gokudera said."

"That's something that happened when we were kids." Yamamoto said."

"What happened? Gokudera asked."

"Shino is always like a protector to both Tsuna and Mukuro, he's overprotective of them never wanting to leave them alone."

"Is that so?

"That Tsuna leaving me to do his work." Enma frowned.

A knock was at the door. Enma turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Do you need any help? Kirino asked."

"You want to help me." Enma looked so delighted that a smile appeared in his face. Kirino couldn't help smiling back.

"He has other objections." Rin whispered.

"He just wants to be with Enma-san." Leo whispered.

"What a guy." Minto and Orin whispered.

"You guys! Kirino yelled." He could still hear them even those they were whispering.

"Is something wrong? Enma asked as he got out of his desk and saw Kirino's friends were there too.

"Ah, good more help." Enma smiled."

"No that's not." Minto tried to say no but all of them looked at each other and knew they couldn't find a way to get out of the situation.

"Tsuna! Everybody turned around and to see who was calling for Tsuna. A reddish and purplish haired boy stood near the door. Enma looked and saw a more familiar face. The boy looked at everybody in the room but one guy eyes he couldn't take his eyes off of. Rin and the boy that just appeared kept on staring at each other.

"Shino-san." Enma said.

"What's that look for it's like you knew I was coming?

"That's not true." Enma smiling but he really did know he was coming from Tsuna that's why he left.

"Who are these boys? Shino asked."

"They are Kirino, Minto, Rin, Leo, and Orin." Enma pointed at each one of them. Shino couldn't help staring at Rin.

"Why he staring at you Rin? Leo whispered."

"He's not staring at me."

"He is!

Shino walked toward the boys and walked in front of Rin.

"What a cutie? Shino said as he licked his lips making Rin blush abit.

"Sorry Enma but I remember I have to do something." Rin ran out of the room.

"Where is Tsuna?

"He and Mukuro gone on a trip." Enma quickly cover his mouth since Shino didn't know about Mukuro.

"So Tsuna manage to find his sweetheart."

Rin was running through the hall when he hit someone by accident.

"Watch where you're goi…? The guy stop talking half way and stared at Rin and Rin also stared at the guy.

"Lambo."

"Rin."

"What are you doing? Both said in union.

"I live here since my brother lives here." Lambo said."

"You're brother isn't Tsuna-san is he."

"He is."

"Oni-chan! Both boys turned around and saw Fuuta running toward Lambo.

"Is this also you're brother? Rin asked."

"He's my half-brother."

"Where are we going? Mukuro asked."

Tsuna didn't answer since he was sleeping and Mukuro didn't like it.

Mukuro kept on poking Tsuna. Tsuna finally had and grabbed Mukuro into a kiss. Mukuro was shock by this. After the kiss Tsuna could see Mukuro Blushing. "You can't do that." Mukuro yelled." Tsuna blinked his eyes. "Is that so but I already did." Tsuna laughed."

"Shino-san." Yamamoto said.

"What is it?

"How long you going to be here?

"Until I see Tsuna and the princess."

"By princess does he mean Mukuro? Yamamoto thought. "There no way out of you escaping this Tsuna."

"By the way do you where I can find the boy named Rin."

"Ah, he's in the library I think."

After that Shino headed toward the Library. Shino got in the library but couldn't see the boy anywhere.


	11. not a chapter but take a look

**sorry i havent updated this story yet. I have been busy with work and im actually making a PV for this fanfic btw i wanted you guys to check my youtube channel and please sub... user/SweetyHeartTime2**


	12. Feelings

**Finally updated...!**

* * *

Shino had arrived at the library and was looking for Rin but couldn't find him anywhere. Shino's eyes got an interesting book so he took it out of the bookshelf.

"It's been a while since I last held a book." He smiled. Shino didn't know that a certain boy was staring at him from a corner. "Why is he doing here? Rin thought. Rin couldn't get out and leave anytime soon since there a pest in the way. The moment that Rin met his eyes when they met he knew that this Shino was trouble.

"You can come out you know." Rin's eyes were in shock, he didn't know that Shino had found out that he had been watching him this whole time. Rin had no choice but to step out, the moment Rin stepped out a smile appeared on the Shino's face. "Why the heck is he so happy? He thought.

"You're Rin right."

Rin quickly nodded his head.

"I heard a lot about you, Rin-kun."

Rin didn't like how he said his name like that but he kept his annoyance in and kept it cool.

"Is there something you need? Rin asked." Rin didn't know why but he didn't trust this guy, he had this bad feeling about it and it didn't go away.

"For a cutie, you sure are too serious." The moment he said that Rin's face turned bright red. Nobody had ever called him cute and nobody would since he was a guy after all. "Don't call me cute! Rin yelled as he ran out the door.

"You should be honest about how you feel? Shino said as he scratched his head.

* * *

Later that day Tsuna and Mukuro arrived back home. Tsuna wasn't very happy to be home when the moment both Mukuro and he arrived they were hugged by no other than Tsuna's nightmare. Tsuna turned to look over at his guardians." Why is he still here? Tsuna whispered. Yamamoto gave a sorry hand gesture. Tsuna didn't like this one bit." Stop it! Tsuna yelled as he pushed Shino away from Mukuro and himself.

"My little Tsuna has turned to be so violent." Shino cried with tears falling down. Tsuna knew he wasn't really crying so he tried to ignore him but on the other hand Mukuro got worried when he started crying. Tsuna knew since young Mukuro was always soft on him.

"Mukuro is so sweet." Mukuro suddenly realize he didn't know who this guy was who he was comforting."Um…sorry but whom are you? The moment that Mukuro said that Shino started crying even more. Tsuna and others couldn't help but laugh.

"Tsuna, I need to talk to you." Shino said in a serious tone. Tsuna head lit up when he heard how serious Shino sounded. "I need to talk to Shino so you and other go have lunch now." Tsuna said staring at Mukuro then at his guardians. "Come on let's go Mukuro." Yamamoto said as he led Mukuro out the room. Mukuro couldn't help but stare back at Tsuna before leaving the room.

"What is it? Tsuna asked."

"He doesn't have all his memories."

Tsuna realize who he was talking about so Tsuna nodded his head. The moment that Tsuna met Mukuro he had found out that some of his memoires were missing. "I think something happen to him in the past that is making him forget some of his memories."

"How did you find him? Shino asked."

So Tsuna started explaining how he returned home and to find Mukuro living there with no other than Lancia. When Shino hear the name Lancia he was a bit shock.

"Lancia, huh, he's still alive." Shino smiled. The smile wasn't a happy one. Tsuna knew that Shino resented Lancia a lot and the reason was because of him.

"Let's forget about him." Tsuna said. Tsuna tried to convince Shino that Lancia wasn't the enemy and that in the past he was just trying to do his job but that didn't help Shino.

"Why are you protecting him? He's the reason why your parents are gone and how painful you lived all this years and who knows what that bastard said to Mukuro about you before you found him!

Shino was right about that and he did hate Lancia abit inside but after meeting Mukuro his angry started to change abit but he knew one thing he would never let Lancia take Mukuro away from him ever again.

* * *

At the dining room everybody were eating but Mukuro.

"What's wrong? Chrome asked realizing that Mukuro hadn't touched his plate since they arrived at the dining room.

"What's going one? Tsuna said as he entered in with Shino by his side. A smile appeared on Mukuro's face. "Do you want me to feed you? Mukuro nodded his head. "What? Are you a child? He laughed. Chrome couldn't help smile how close Tsuna and Mukuro has become even those Mukuro didn't have all his memories and most of the memories about when they were kids.

"Where is Kirino? Minto asked." Rin gave a smirk and turned to look at the door at the kitchen." That guy."

* * *

"I'll be going back to Italy soon." Enma said. The news had just come out of Enma and the thought of Enma leaving Japan sadden Kirino.

"Why are you leaving? Kirino asked.

"I am being called back by my cousin, I had him handle things while I was away but now I must go back to work."

"What do you mean by work? Kirino asked."

"Like Tsuna I am boss to the Simon."

Kirino never knew about Enma also being a boss.

"But unlike Tsuna who wasn't able to take over and made his own, I have made a real since I promise him to."

Kirino didn't know about any of this and it made him abit shocked suddenly hearing all this. Kirino didn't want Enma to leave but he knew he couldn't stop him.

"Are you coming back? Kirino asked."

"Of course." Enma smiled, for Tsuna I will return to help him.

"Not just for Tsuna but for me to." Kirino said turning abit red suddenly. Enma was shocked when he said that. "What do you mean by that? Enma asked. Kirino stared straight onto Enma's eyes." I mean it in that way." The sudden burst made Enma turn red also.

Kirino and Enma didn't know there were two people standing at the door.

"Why don't you give him an answer? Minto asked. Enma and Kirino turned their heads toward the door to see Minto and Rin with their face redder than ever by the sudden embarrassment. Enma then ran out of the kitchen and out the door. "Why did you guys have to show up? Kirino yelled. Tsuna appeared at the door. "Did something happen? Enma come running out the kitchen." Nobody said a word then Tsuna opened a drawer to look for a knife but the knife cut his index finger with blood coming out. Rin hurried toward Tsuna and took his hand and started sucking onto the finger. A blush appeared on Tsuna face as well as Rin. After Rin stopped the blood stopped coming out." Thank you." Tsuna said then he turned to the other two who was still in the room.

"Rin." Tsuna said.

"What is it Tsuna? Rin asked. Tsuna was about to say something." It's nothing." Tsuna said staring somewhere else. Tsuna knew that Rin had feeling for him but he tried to ignored his feeling since he had Mukuro but he felt guilty about it.

"I see how it is? Minto said with a disappointing look as he left the room, Kirino followed right after.

"Even Rin is in love." Minto sighed.

"If I remember that Rin had always loved Tsuna but Tsuna loves Mukuro."


End file.
